


Monochrome Rainbow

by SeirenStar



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Badass Greens, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Blues, Kaoru and Brick Are Siblings, Miyako and Butch Are Siblings, Momoko and Boomer Are Siblings, Serious Reds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeirenStar/pseuds/SeirenStar
Summary: AU. Everything is in black and white. Until, I met the people who brought colors to my life. My monochromatic life slowly became vivid and colorful, like a rainbow.
Relationships: Akatsutsumi Momoko & Goutokuji Miyako & Matsubara Kaoru, Akatsutsumi Momoko | Hyper Blossom & Boomer (PPG), Akatsutsumi Momoko | Hyper Blossom/Brick (PPG), Boomer & Brick & Butch (PPG), Boomer (PPG)/Goutokuji Miyako | Rolling Bubbles, Butch (PPG)/Matsubara Kaoru | Powered Buttercup, Goutokuji Miyako | Rolling Bubbles & Butch (PPG), Matsubara Kaoru | Powered Buttercup & Brick (PPG)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Meeting the Akatsutsumi Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, they're not superheroes or anything here. They're just normal teenagers living their ordinary lives. :))

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A small head poked out of a heart-patterned pink blanket. Still lying, the figure opened an eye and took a look around the surroundings. It's mostly pink, cream, and white. The sunlight were already slightly peeking through the thin curtains. At the side table, the alarm clock was flashing the words 6:29 AM in red glowing letters against the dark background.

"Onee-chan?" The door opened and a blond boy is seen, he was noticeably carrying a book with one hand as the other was still clasped around the doorknob.

The figure in the bed slowly sat up. It was revealed to be a girl with extremely long hair, though it is a bit messy right now. She hummed in response as she stretched and yawned.

"Uh, the breakfast's ready," the boy said, observing his sister's actions. And when she didn't move nor respond, he hastily added, "It's already 6:30, Onee-chan. It's our first day, remember?"

_What? What was her baby brother saying? 6:30? First day?_

She merely nodded absentmindedly. Still not fully awake as she would've like. Maybe it's not good staying up late last night, finishing that drama in one go.

The blondhead merely blinked at his sister's behavior. _She didn't really understand what I said, huh? Oh well, Okaa-san just told me to wake her up. And she's already awake so..._

"Well, we'll be waiting then."

She drowsily rubbed her eyes as she heard a click. The sound of her bedroom door closing. Her brother already left.

She yawned and stood up, slowly walking towards the bathroom. She immediately splashed some cold water to her face and dried her face with a towel. After that, she took her pink toothbrush and her strawberry-flavored toothpaste and immediately started brushing her teeth. As she rinsed her mouth, her little brother's words were echoing in her mind.

_It's already 6:30, Onee-chan. It's our first day, remember?_

_It's already 6:30. It's our first day._

_6:30. First day._

_6:30. First day._

_6:30. First day..._

She stopped and took a look at the mirror. And suddenly, her eyes widened. _Oh Kami-sama! How could I forget? It's the first day of school today! Classes will start at 7:30 and it's around 6:35 already! Not good!_

She showered quickly. Normally, it'll take about 20-30 minutes and yet today, it took around 12 minutes. That's an improvement! She can be very fast when she wants to.

She walked out of the bathroom and opened her closet. _Since it's only the first day, we don't need to wear the uniform yet! Hmm, what to wear...?_ She thought to herself as she rummaged around her wardrobe. Finally, she managed to find a suitable outfit, simple yet still stylish. She picked out her favorite jean skirt, a pink long-sleeved shirt with a red heart at the side, and some pink sneakers.

After wearing the chosen outfit, she dried her hair and put it up in a high ponytail using her favorite red bow. Never forget the bow! She's always wearing it except when she's taking a bath and sleeping.

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was already 6:58 AM. _Uh-oh! Not good!_ She immediately get her creamy pink bookbag and went downstairs to eat some breakfast first.

"You should eat now, Onee-chan. Otherwise we'll be late." Those were the words that greeted her as soon as she got to the dining room. It's her baby brother who was busy reading a book and occasionally sipping a glass of milk.

She shook her head lightly. "Good morning to you too, Rai," she said, taking a seat before him. A plate of pancake were already set out in front of her and a tall glass of milk.

It didn't take long before they're finally walking towards the school they're going to. Luckily for them, it was nearby and they probably won't be late. Well, probably.

As soon as they caught sight of the building, the long-haired girl's eyes became determined.

_It's going to be a new beginning._


	2. The Goutokuji Heiress

A beautiful girl slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the painted blue sky in her ceiling.

Looking around the room she was in, it was very spacious and fitted to a princess. It was done in shades of blue, silver, and white. It has the latest computer at one corner, bookshelves full of books at a side, a small sitting area by the door, a window seat (which overlooks the garden), and more. The room was fully carpeted using a soft, dirty white carpet.

She slightly leaned to her side and took a glance at the alarm clock by her bedside table. 6:00 A.M, it read.

Seeing that, she gracefully sat up and made her way to her personal bathroom, which has a bathtub that looks like a mini swimming pool. She did her morning rituals. After she bathed, she wrapped herself in a soft and fluffy bathrobe, and walked towards another door. It leads to her walk-in-closet.

She picked out a light blue flowy dress topped with a short-sleeved jean jacket and a pair of blue ballet flats. After putting on her outfit, she went to a vanity table full of perfumes, make-up, brushes, and other accessories.

She took a seat and started drying her hair until it naturally flows in waves until her waist. Thinking deeply on what hairstyle she should go with, she picked out a brush and started brushing her hair. She started on tying it in a pigtail style but after seeing her reflection in the mirror, she immediately remove the ribbons.

She sighed and silently thought to herself, _Okaa-sama wouldn't approve of it, I look so immature in that hairstyle._

Instead, she decided to let it down and tied some part of her hair in braid, making it look like a hairband braid. Satisfied, she started on putting some make-up. Just a bit of a lip gloss and that's it. She didn't really like make-up that much. Then, she picked out her favorite cherry blossom-scented perfume and sprayed some.

She took a look at the mirror for the last time before going outside, picking up her silvery blue bag along the way.

She went down a grand staircase and walked for a few more moments before finally arriving to her destination. The dining room. The table was long and has many seats, and yet there was no one there.

She sat at her usual seat, and as expected a middle-aged man immediately came, pushing a trolley with her breakfast for today.

The man was wearing a typical butler outfit. He served the plate loaded with waffles, sausages, and mashed potatoes. A steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows were also set up in the table.

"Arigatou, Satoshi-san," the girl said softly. "Where's Onii-chan? Isn't he up yet?" She queried politely and turned a questioning gaze towards the man.

Satoshi bowed lightly before saying, "Bocchan already left, Ojou-sama."

"Oh..."

After bowing for the second time, Satoshi left, leaving the girl alone in the dining room. She didn't mind any of it though, because she was used to it. It has always been that way. _Ever since she was a child._

She started eating, a bit quickly. Because for the first time in her life, she has something to look forward to.

After a while, she went outside and found their family driver, already waiting for her. The back door of their car were held open by Satoshi-san. She made her way to the backseat.

"Have a safe trip, Ojou-sama."


	3. Matsubara Twins

_Kriiiiing! Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiing!_

"Mhm..." A girl uttered, scrunching her face at the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She tossed and turned and buried herself under her covers once more, purposely ignoring that it's morning already.

_It'll stop soon._ She blissfully thought and went back to continue her sleep.

Fortunately, the clock stops after a few more moments. The girl sighs in relief and as her consciousness was about to be inside her dreams, a loud knock interrupted the peaceful atmosphere.

"Kaoru-neechan! Kaoru-neechan! Wake up! It's morning already!"—another loud knock—"Kaoru-neechan?"

Annoyed, the girl sat up. Her blissful sleep, forgotten. "Yeah, I'm up. I'm up," she shouted back. The knocking stopped and there was a creaking sound, signaling that the one who knocked finally left.

Grumbling about annoying cousins, the girl stood up and went inside the bathroom. After doing her morning rituals, she immediately wore a decent outfit. Some green sweater with a black skull at the upper side, black skinny jeans, and her worn-out combat boots. She didn't bother styling her hair and just plainly combed it, letting it rest in her shoulders.

She picked out her green backpack and shoved everything that was on her desk. She didn't bother arranging it. Zipping it up, she fixed it in her shoulder.

She immediately went out and almost ran downstairs towards the kitchen. Who knows what her brother would do to her if they're even a minute late to school. He was such a nerd, she knows.

"Mornin'," she greeted everyone; her Uncle, brother, and younger cousin.

Their Uncle smiled gently at her. "Eat up, I made your favorite." Then, he handed her a plate full of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks, Uncle," she quietly stated. She accepted the plate with gusto. She sat beside her brother whose chewing a toast with a book in his hand.

She slightly coughed to get his attention. As their eyes met, she asked a silent question. She saw how his eyes harden and he shrugged. He pointedly look at her plate and so, she started eating. It didn't diminish her worries though.

Although, she knows they'll be talking later, just not in front of their Uncle. They both didn't want to worry him, after all.

After eating, she rummaged around her room for a minute to find her skateboard while her brother's tying his rollerblade's laces. They always use this to get to school, although they sometimes walk, if they felt like it.

"See 'ya, Uncle, Ken!" They said before rolling away towards the school.

_Townsville Academy._


	4. Momoko I

Momoko Akatsutsumi felt slightly wronged and sighed to herself.

_My baby brother don't love me anymore._ She mentally sulked.

He didn't choose the seat beside her. Instead, he made his way at the back of the room, purposely choosing the only seat left beside the window.

And that basically means that she has to find another empty seat preferably beside him, or just anywhere really, as long as its close to him. But the thing is... only the front row has its seats left unoccupied. She has no choice but to take her pick among the front row, the furthest seats from her brother.

Grumbling lightly, she sat at the center. She couldn't help but wonder that it was always like this every first day of school. The entire class will have a race in taking the good seats which means the entire back row and the middle row.

And that leaves the front row for those who came in late.

Not that they were actually late, of course. God forbid if they were actually late, the two of them would probably die first before it happens. It may seem an exaggeration but the horror of having their first tardy mark—since never, mind you—is a definite blow to their prides. The both of them have always been meticulous and hard-working when it comes to their studies, and having a failing nor a tardy mark is just unacceptable. The Akatsutsumi siblings is weird that way.

Their new classmates were just early. Like really, really early. _They just don't want to be in the teacher's line of sight, I bet._ She concluded.

It's not like she actually minded sitting in the front. In fact, she likes it. As such, she picked out the center seat of the front row. An ideal choice for her, if you asked her.

Personally speaking, she doesn't like sitting at the edges but she could endure it if her brother is around. The sides had always distracted her and that's the last thing in her mind. Distraction. With the center seat, she could focus more in her studies and she could pay more attention to the teachers' lessons.

_But still..._ Momoko's pinkish eyes surreptitiously glanced at her brother.

He caught her gaze and she slightly pouted in response, mentally nudging him with a silent request. Her eyes went to the unoccupied seat beside her, and she looked pleadingly at him.

She sighed yet again, when he merely smiled apologetically at her and lightly shook his head. Blond strands fluttering softly around his babyish face, charming her without even him knowing.

She already knew that he'll disagree. After all, her little brother doesn't like sitting in front and center. He's the opposite of her, really.

He likes sitting in the back, away from the teacher's desk, and at the edge just beside the window. She was sure that it has something to do with the lush greenery beside the building. Her baby brother has love for all things in nature. It relaxes him somehow, and sometimes, she'll even caught him looking outside instead of listening. The fact that it doesn't even have the slightest effect on his outstanding grades is not surprising at all.

_It's worth the try, at the very least._ She mentally sighed for the nth time, giving up at the idea of getting him to sit beside her.

She opened her bookbag, taking out a few of her things: a thin pink notebook, a ball pen, and a few pieces of her favorite candy, strawberry milk in flavor.

Opening one, she immediately put it in her mouth, blissfully sighing as the sweet taste coated her tongue.

Feeling a bit impatient, Momoko took a quick glance at the clock above the board.

_Any second now~_ She mentally sing-songed, her mood uplifting with just a piece of treat.

She was only proven right when the bell rang, and a woman in her mid-20s came in, carrying a file case. She wore a plaid shirt with a blazer over it, black slacks, and a pair of flat shoes. Short black hair framed her face as bright blue eyes stared at them warmly.

Momoko's eyes widened in delight as the woman smiled.

"Good morning class," She greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Keane," The class greeted back.

The woman, Ms. Keane's, smile widened considerably. "As you probably know, I am Keane Akiyama. You may simply call me Ms. Keane or Ms. Akiyama but I prefer you to call me Ms. Keane. And I'll be your class adviser for this school year."

With those words, it was Momoko's smile that widened this time. She truly, deeply feels ecstatic. _The kindest teacher she knows is going to be their adviser! How amazing is that! This is actually turning out to be a great year!_

"Well," Ms. Keane hummed thoughtfully. "Since it was only the first day, why don't you guys introduce yourselves first, right here in front?" She gestured.

There were a few sounds of protests and a bunch of girls squealing in excitement. Thus, the introductions began.

As she was sitting in the front row, it was not a shock to find that after two students, it was already her turn to introduce herself.

She let out a deep breath, trying and failing to calm her nerves, and yet she somehow managed to stood and walked towards the front. She couldn't make out the faces of her classmates, her attention was more focused on the erratic beating of her heart.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out. A bit panicked, she swallowed nervously. Her eyes darted around frantically, and fortunately for her, her baby brother caught her gaze and he smiled encouragingly at her.

She could almost picture him, wide-eyed and grinning, showing a thumbs up while mouthing off a heartening _"You can do it!"_

She instantly relaxed at the sight of him. _That's right. That's right._ She exhaled slowly. _She can do this. And no matter what happened, Rai will always have her back._

Finally finding the courage, her lips formed a what she hoped to be a cheery smile.

"Good morning everyone. I am Momoko Akatsutsumi. Sixteen years old. If you need any help, I'll gladly offer my assistance. I hope we'll get along well." She managed not to stutter and said it in a friendly and polite way.

_Good job, self!_ Momoko almost patted herself at the back.

_"Look! Her eyes are pink! Isn't she—"_

_"Yeah, I heard about it too. I couldn't believe she'll be our classmate though."_

_"Is it real? It's not contacts or anything?"_

_"If it is, then she's an attention-hogger."_

_"Don't you think it's actually pretty?"_

_"Pretty? *scoffs* Freaky, you mean."_

She tried her best to ignore the whispers and kept her smile until she arrived at her seat. Looking down at her desk, she opened the notebook and pretended that she was writing.

It was the same as it's always been. The same rumors. The same words. It's nothing new. Freaky pink eyes and Rapunzel's long hair. Hearing the same words all over again, she's getting used to it.

_Momoko, just remember: stick and stones._ She reminded herself.

It's not fair, though. It's not like she asked to be born like this. She didn't wish to have this freaky features. Straight red hair that was almost past her hips and big eyes with the color of cotton candy, a soft pink.

_I guess it just means that, no friends again this year._ She thought nonchalantly. _It'll only be Rai and I, just like always._

She was suddenly snapped out of her reveries when an annoying high-pitched voice reached her ears.

And that's when she noticed a girl about her age at the front, with bouncy auburn curls and pretty purple eyes. She's wearing a tight, short dress that leaves nothing to imagination and sky-high heels.

_Is there going to be a party later?_ Momoko thought with a sweatdrop.

Her expression was haughty when she introduced herself. "My name is Himeko Shirogane. The one and only heiress of Shirogane Corp. If you don't want your life to be a living hell, what I say is absolute. You got that?" She let out a pesky laugh.

Biting her lip, Momoko's eyes gleamed intelligently. Of course, she knew her, who wouldn't? Like what she'd said, she's the heiress to the renowned Kai Shirogane, a successful businessman. They owned various businesses, but they're well-known for their jewelries.

Himeko Shirogane is basically the Queen of this Academy.

She didn't expect that she would be her classmate, though. Is it coicidence or perhaps... Her pink eyes hardened when she thought of another possibility.

Ever since last year, Himeko has been aiming for her brother. Unfortunately for her, the Akatsutsumi siblings was in another section and so couldn't make any advances to the little Akatsutsumi.

And speaking of...

She smiled brightly when she saw him at the front. So, it's already his turn...

Anyone who meets the two of them together wouldn't even think that they were actually siblings. After all, they do not look alike. But as a matter of fact, they do have some similarities but it cannot be spotted by someone who doesn't know of her family.

The two of them had inherited their mother's button nose and creamy white skin. Aside from that, they also got the same full mouth as their dad.

And that's about it, that's where the resemblance ended.

Her younger brother has sun-kissed blond hair and brilliant sapphire orbs as oppose to her red locks and weird pink eyes. He's the normal and good-looking one, she's aware of that.

"Hi. I am Raiden Akatsutsumi. Fifteen years old. Pleased to meet you all." He bowed politely and ended his speech with a small smile.

_"Kyaaaaah! He's so handsome!"_

_"He's like... a prince."_

_"Look at those dreamy blue eyes."_

_"What a cutie! I'll make him mine!"_

_"He's off-limits, you hear me?!"_

As she listened to his introduction and their classmates' reactions, she couldn't help but feel a tiny ache in her heart.

Even so, she still smiled as the class welcomed him warmly. As long as they never hurt him, everything's fine. She earnestly hopes that they will never take advantage of her brother's denseness.

Although Rai is extremely intelligent (he must have gotten it from her)—considering that he was offered to skipped a grade and he accepted—he was still completely oblivious to the hidden intentions of other people, specifically the girls.

He's too kind and considerate for his own good. For goodness' sake, he doesn't even know when someone's hitting on him. He almost gave his phone number to some fangirl when she asked for it, and good thing that she was actually there to stop it.

Just thinking about the headaches that her younger brother will brought her could already made her eye twitch endlessly.

Of course, as his older sister, it comes as her responsibility to protect him so that they would not be able to take advantage of him. She personally didn't want him having a random bimbo as his girlfriend, especially not as a prospect sister-in-law. Judging by the girls' reactions, she wouldn't want any of them as a future Akatsutsumi. They were all wolves, specifically the one named Himeko.

She adores him so much, if that isn't so obvious by now. She just wants the best for him, and the best includes a perfect girl for Raiden. Not like she actually knows where to find one or if she truly exists, but one thing's she's certain is that she would not find that perfect girl in their classroom.

"So, that's everyone right?" Ms. Keane spoke up, once the last guy went back to his seat. Sweeping her gaze around the class, she waited and when no one answered her, she nodded.

"As it was only the first day of school, I don't think it was proper to start the lessons right now." Ms. Keane said in a humorous way.

Everyone cheered happily at the good news. Everyone except one, that is. Who else it would be except the pouting main character right now.

Don't get her wrong. She just loves learning. Even though she was also offered of skipping a grade, she declined as she still has more to learn which is exactly what she said. Well, it was mostly true. Mostly. In reality though, she declined so she could keep an eye on her brother.

Ms. Keane hummed thoughtfully, blue eyes stopping at the remaining vacant seats. "Although I think we may have been missing a few students..." She trailed off, opening the file case and taking out a folder.

Before she could continue, a knock on the door already interrupted her.

"Come in." Ms. Keane said and waited until the door opened. It was revealed to be a slightly plump man with black hair in a clean cut and eyes with noticeable wrinkles, wearing a three-piece suit.

It was the high school principal, Mr. Hiroto Kuroma. He is a very jolly, kind, and understanding type of person. And today is no exception.

He was wearing his typical jolly smile that turned his eyes into small slits. He spoke heartily, "I apologize for intruding Ms. Keane, but I have the transferees here with me."

Hearing the word transferees, the class' curiosity skyrocketed. Whispers soon broke out, asking and guessing at the identity of the new students, especially since the principal had even personally guided them here in the room.

Townsville Academy is a prestigious school and everyone has a strong backing here. It wouldn't accept a nobody for sure. Though, there are still some exceptions like the Akatsutsumi siblings. They were a total nobody and just managed to acquire a full scholarship.

That's precisely why they were dying to meet their new classmates. Maybe they were actually the heirs or heiresses to some big-shot company. Wouldn't it be cool to meet someone like that?

"Oh, I see." Ms. Keane laid down the folder that she was holding. "Thank you, Mr. Kuroma. I could take it from here."

The principal bid his farewell and three figures entered.

"Come in and introduce yourselves here in front." Their adviser stated.

Momoko's grip on her pen tightened. She can't help but feel excited to meet this transferees. After all, one of them would surely be her seatmate as the seat on her left was still unoccupied. _Maybe there is still hope, after all..._

A girl in blue walked in first. Momoko was immediately mesmerized at the graceful way she walks. Every step, every gesture, and even her posture just screams elegance.

The girl stood in front and Momoko could swear that the entire room stopped breathing and they just marveled at the beauty before them. Oh God, she must be wrong. So much wrong. The perfect girl do exist and she's literally standing right in front of her.

Her golden blonde hair was brushed into perfection until it flows in waves upto her thin waist. Doe-like sky blue eyes blinked purely like a newborn puppy. Her small face was unblemished and she could already tell that the flush on her cheeks and her pink pouty lips were all natural.

The girl's lips slowly curved into a sweet, sweet smile. "Good morning everyone." God, even her voice was perfect; it was soft and angelic, dripping honey at her every word. "My name is Miyako Goutokuji. Fifteen years old. Pleased to make your acquaintances." Like what Raiden did earlier, she bowed politely and ended with a cute eye-smile.

_"She's soooo pretty, like an angel."_

_"Hey, it's her!"_

_"Yep, the heiress to the Goutokuji Industries."_

_"Rich and beautiful, huh? Looks like the Queen has some competition."_

Oh, so she's actually a heiress too. Of a big-shot company no less. Who wouldn't know about the Goutokuji Industries? They're especially well-known in the fashion and entertainment industry; furthermore, they also owned malls, hotels, and resorts all over the country.

_Gee, a perfect girl with a perfect life. Does she still has any flaws? Is she even human?_ Momoko thought exasperatedly. In truth, she was a bit envious of her. Here was a girl who has it all while she... Oh, nevermind.

Another girl stepped out but this time, she's wearing green. She's boyish, Momoko immediately deduced just from observing her short raven hair, the way she casually walks with her hands in her jean pockets, and her sense of style. But most of all, it was due to the look in her eyes. It shows fierceness, toughness, threats, and basically pure power which contrasts its lime green color.

"Hey." She slightly raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Kaoru Matsubara. Sixteen. Let's be friends and all that crap," She stated plainly without a care in the world.

Momoko raised an eyebrow at that. _She's certainly in_ _teresting, to say the least._ She's quite pretty too, even if she's dimming it down by acting and dressing so boyishly.

_"Ooh, one of the boys huh."_

_"Damn, she's totally my type."_

_"Man, look at those curves."_

Another one strode out and this time it's a guy in red. She guessed that he's the last one because he immediately closed the door after entering.

This time, she couldn't deduce anything from the guy. It was like he was shutting everything off, even his own emotions. He faced the front, just beside the girl in green.

Momoko gasped in surprise when she saw fiery red orbs staring coldly at her.

His eyes are... red. It's red. It's authentically red. Red like the precious stones of rubies. Red like the blood that runs through her veins. Red like the invisible string of fate that connects the two of them to each other. Red like the sound of her beating heart after finding out that she was not alone, after all.

With equally red hair that was long and unruly beneath the red cap, eyes so fiery yet cold at the same time, and full lips pulled in tight line, it was no wonder why the entire population of the girls sighed dreamily.

Momoko almost fell victim to it, too. If not for the words that kept going on and on in her mind.

She's not alone. Not anymore. Someone has the same situation as her. The same situation. A defect at birth. Pink eyes. Red eyes. Pink. Red. Pink. Red. Pink. Red.

_Pink._

_Red._

"Akira Matsubara. Sixteen."

As he spoke, Momoko suddenly find herself wanting to get to know him better. She wanted to know if he's experiencing the same things as her. She wanted to know how his red eyes came to be, if it was like hers. She wanted to know if he was fine with it, if he truly accepted the way things were.

She wanted to know all of it.


	5. Akira I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, just to make it clear:
> 
> Blossom - Momoko Akatsutsumi  
> Bubbles - Miyako Goutokuji  
> Buttercup - Kaoru Matsubara
> 
> Brick - Akira Matsubara  
> Boomer - Raiden Akatsutsumi  
> Butch - ? (It's still a secret though I'm sure you already know his surname by now)

Akira Matsubara stared coldly at the bastards who dared to say those words.

_"Damn, she's totally my type."_

_"Man, look at those curves."_

However, he knows that it's not much of a big deal and dealing with these guys were just a waste of his time. Time is precious and he wouldn't want to used it to dispose some random idiotic guys. He have something better to do, like finishing his book.

Besides, he knows that his sister can protect herself so he's not that worried for her. More like, he's worried of the trouble she will cause once they dared to make a move on her.

Well, not his problem then. If those idiots didn't learn how to restrain themselves and persistently pursued his twin, they'll understand the reason of the saying, _karma's a bitch_ , his sister will make sure of that. And maybe he'll do a little something to make sure that it will never happen again. Blackmail, perhaps?

His eyes scanned the faces of his new classmates. Most of them were already looking at him with looks of admiration, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. _Typical girls. Tss._

Red eyes suddenly stopped at pink.

Akira was slightly surprised, but he hid it well. This is the first time in which he met someone with an odd eye color, aside from him. Moreover, pink is much rarer than red.

He kept on staring and it went on for a few more moments—certainly longer than he would've like—and was immediately intrigued as the pink orbs stared back. Unflinchingly and full of wonder and curiosity.

She was redheaded too, just like him. He discern the fact that she was not looking at him the way the other girls do. It's... different and kind of... comforting in a way.

She was the second girl who didn't stare at him like he's a fine piece of meat. She's quite the beauty too, but he could tell that she has low self-esteem judging from the position of her face, roughly facing downward.

_A hidden gem._ He concluded.

Retracting his gaze, he spoke simply. "Akira Matsubara. Sixteen."

That's the only thing they need to know from him, really. The basics of the basics. He didn't really care if they don't know what his hobbies were and all that crap. It was simply a waste of time.

He didn't really care whether they'll get along with him or not. He doubts that he'll even remember their names. That's just how he is.

The purpose of going to this school is to have a high-quality education. They don't really have to interact with their classmates that much, especially if most of them were this idiotic and brain dead. _Stuck-up, spoiled brats._

"Okay, thank you for that." The woman, whom he supposed is their teacher, clapped her hands once. "The only vacant seats were in the front. Take your pick." She gestured towards the front row.

Akira took a seat beside the window and Kaoru sat beside him. The other transferee, the blonde girl, sat in between the pink-eyed girl and Kaoru.

Speaking of the blonde girl, he suddenly remembered what happened earlier.

He would be lying if he said that he doesn't find her pretty. The girl literally looked like a doll. All delicate and porcelain-like. But don't get him wrong, he doesn't like her, he just knows when to appreciate a beauty.

Add the fact that she's the first one who treated him normally. Not some kind of monster about to devour human flesh or sucking up their blood. Their words, not his.

And what happened earlier just cemented the fact that he was _not_ the only one who knows when to appreciate a beauty in this entire academy.

As they were newly transferred students, his twin and him were first sent at the Principal's Office. After their arrival, they find the blonde girl—Miyako Goutokuji, was it?—and the Principal, Mr. Kuroma waiting for them.

They merely talked about some school matters and anyway, the important part happened after the talk and outside the Principal's Office.

They were walking towards their classroom with Mr. Kuroma leading the way. He mostly left them alone, probably thinking that they should at least bond with each other.

At that time the blondie, polite and cheery as ever, strike up a conversation with the two of them.

"Hi! I'm Miyako Goutokuji. May I know your names?" She said, looking expectantly at the Matsubara twins.

There was something in her gaze that the twins couldn't just refuse. Akira couldn't exactly pinpoint what it is. He didn't know if it was the sincerity in her words or the spark of cheeriness in her expressive eyes.

It's like a magic spell. It's enchanting and spellbinding and they just couldn't look away.

Kaoru managed to answer for the both of them. "It's Kaoru Matsubara and this is my brother, Akira." She gestured at him.

Akira merely stared disinterestedly but he still nodded slightly as a greeting. He didn't want to be impolite. He may be a coldhearted bastard but he still has his manners.

Miyako clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh, twins, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," His sister said plainly.

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Miyako cheered. "I've always wanted to meet twins! What does it feel like, having a sibling the same age as you?" She asked curiously, like a puppy patiently waiting for her treats.

Kaoru chuckled lowly.

He immediately noticed that Kaoru was slowly warming up to the girl. It was hard not to, even he could admit that fact. With just a few exchange of words, his twin sister already took an instant liking to this blonde girl. Just what is this sorcery?

"It's nice." He answered this time, shrugging. What more could he say?

Kaoru smirked teasingly, nudging him with her shoulder. "That's not what you're saying whenever we're at the house."

"And whose fault is that?" Akira retorted stoically, lightly raising a brow and silently challenging his sister.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" Kaoru raised her arms as if surrendering, an amused smile in her lips. "Geez, lighten up bro." She snickered once more.

"Oh, hush Kaoru." He rolled his eyes heavenward and they both heard Miyako's giggles as they banter. "Wouldn't want to scare your new friend now, do we?"

The petite blonde looked somewhat taken aback at that statement. Her light blue eyes widened before having a certain emotion that Akira could not name. "F-Friend? We're... friends now?" She whispered so softly, he almost thought that it was his imagination.

Kaoru's face was etched with concern as she looked at the younger girl, which is something he rarely sees. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm alright, Matsubara-senpai!" The blonde girl brightly chirped in. Her light blue eyes became a tad cheerful, Akira noticed.

However, his attention went elsewhere, specifically to the name she called his sister. His forehead knotted in confusion.

"Senpai?" The twins chorused.

Miyako became starry-eyed at that. "You're even speaking as one person now! How cool!" She cooed, rather adorably.

"Uh, Goutokuji?" Kaoru asked hesitantly, sweatdropping at her enthusiasm.

He couldn't blame her. It's like her head's up in the clouds and they could not just disturb her.

"You can call me Miyako! And I'm a year younger, that's why you're my senpais!" She explained hastily, still smiling brightly.

Akira didn't know how could a person smile so easily and tirelessly. Seems like sunshine incarnate may actually be standing right in front of him because of her sunny personality.

"Call me Kaoru then, not to confuse with my brother here." His sister even reached out to pat the younger girl's head.

Akira couldn't believe what he just witnessed with his own eyes. It feels like he's just making it up or maybe he's dreaming. When did his twin sister became gentle with another person? Heck, even Ken—their little cousin—haven't had the pleasure to see her in this state yet.

Only him, Akira Matsubara, knows that beneath her tough exterior, is a soft heart. But fate is cruel at times, and that heart became an impenetrable fortress now.

He clenched his fists. _Never again..._ He thought determinedly. _And there is still a chance..._ He looked on at the small smile at her normally expressionless face.

"Okay, Kaoru-senpai!" Miyako agreed, beaming gracefully.

Akira looked away as if being blinded by the sun, which in a way is the truth. She was too bright like the sunlight every morning. And he was never really a morning person.

He was startled though at the amount of students who were staring at the three of them. Akira prided himself as a very observant person and it's not like he's lying. With an IQ as high as his, there is nothing that will escape his sharp eyes.

That's why he was surprised to find out that a lot of students along the hallway were looking at them and he didn't even notice it earlier.

_I'm too preoccupied with my thoughts... and blondie's presence... and Kaoru's sudden gentleness..._ He admitted, a bit ashamed of himself.

His brows furrowed at the amusing scene he's seeing.

_Dude leaning at the lockers, are you sick? Quit off blushing like a schoolgirl!_

_Random guy, close your mouth or else I'll shove an entire dictionary down your throat!_

_Buzz off, jocks. Lay off the licking of lips, or do you want me to cut that tongue off?_

He heard someone catcalled. He resisted the urge to glare at the guy. It was only the first day, no need to bring some unnecessary trouble to their Uncle.

Instead, he merely stared and smiled at the guy who did that. A cold smile promising pain and a fuck-off-or-I'll-rip-your-fucking-vocal-chords stare. Not too intense, right?

The guy who catcalled seemed to think otherwise as he immediately ran for his life.

Akira smirked darkly, thoroughly amused. Blood red eyes brightening in delight. _Hmph, serves him right._

The center of every guy's attention seems to be the girls whose walking peacefully beside him. The blondie remained oblivious to the guys' current fixation on them while his sister ignored it.

Of course, he can understand the looks of the hungry wolves. Because just like any normal hormonal teenage boy, he was still interested at the opposite sex. But that doesn't mean that they should fantasize something dirty or act like a brainless zombie.

For fuck's sake, they were ruining their pride as a man.

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, he tried to calm himself down. And it worked, somewhat. He was grateful, more or less, for his sister isn't the main attraction for the group of wolves that surrounds them.

It was actually the sunshine incarnate herself whose chatting joyfully with his sister.

Blondie is certainly a beauty. The typical golden blonde hair and blue-eyed beauty. She'll immediately be a hit among the guys, and with her sun-kissed personality, she can charm the whole population of their school.

It's different from the beauty that his twin had. Or maybe he's just being biased.

His twin sister looked like their mother but with green eyes, instead of reddish brown. Their late mother was gorgeous with her long raven hair. Meanwhile, Kaoru decided to cut off hers, only leaving it until her shoulders.

But back to the topic on hand, Miyako and Kaoru were the total opposites of each other and yet they were still getting along well. A lady and a tomboy. There's no other words that perfectly describes the two of them.

A heiress who was raised to be a proper lady, with a rich and noble upbringing. While the other is his twin sister, raised like one of the boys and she likes it. The lady dresses in a... well, lady-like way while the tomboy dresses boyishly.

He was snapped out of his memory lane when he felt being poked. There was only one person who would dare to do that to him.

None other than his seatmate, of course. His raven-haired sister who doesn't have anything better to do than annoy him.

And he was reading a good book, too! He sighed before shutting his book close. He turned a questioning gaze towards her.

"Is it lunch time yet?" She whispered. "I'm getting hungry."

Akira took a quick glance at the clock. "Not yet. There's still ten minutes left."

Kaoru nodded. "Did you brought our lunch?"

He frowned. "Aren't you the one who brought it?" He queried back.

"What are you talking about?" Lime green eyes looked confused. "I didn't even touch it. You left it at the top of the kitchen counter, remember? And isn't it your turn to bring it?"

Now that he think about it. He can recall it happening early that morning. Then... that means...

"Shit." He cussed under his breath. He almost banged himself against his desk. Almost. Good thing he managed to resist the urge or else he'll look like an idiot.

Kaoru immediately understood what that meant. Her eyes widened in horror. "No food? What are we going to eat?"

"...I brought some spare money. We can just share a sandwich or something..."

His sister looked a bit guilty at the idea.

Akira waved a hand, dismissing her guilty expression. "None of that. It's fine."

"Still..." She murmured.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Go annoy blondie or something. I like to finish my book before lunch, thank you very much." He said sarcastically, turning her attention elsewhere.

She was instantly distracted. "Her name's Miyako," She pointed out and rolled her eyes. "Go finish your book, you nerd."

"I'm not a nerd." He looked at her sternly. He opened his book and thumbed through the pages, finding the chapter that he last read.

"Yeah, whatever you say," She muttered before facing her right side, where her new friend sat.

Akira shook his head at his sister's mischievous personality. He started to read, engrossing himself in his novel.

A few minutes came by and he can finally read in peace. And there are only a few pages left!

_Someday, we'll find what we're looking for... Or maybe not. Maybe... we'll find something greater than that._

Akira murmured the last paragraph. He repeated it again and again, in his mind. Goosebumps traveled the course of his arm, a look of quiet awe crossed his eyes.

He shut the book close. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes in contentment. He was always like this after reading a good book. Feeling the story marked itself deep inside his bones.

_What I'm looking for... huh?_ He thought.

He started to relaxed himself, patiently waiting for the bell to ring, signifying that it's already lunch time.

However, before he could do so, someone poked him _again._

An annoyed look flashed in his red eyes, making it darker than it looks. He turned towards the seat at his back, because he was sure that it was not his sister's doing this time.

Kaoru knows it better than anyone that they should not disturb him after reading.

A girl with thick make-up on her face and a sickly sweet smile greeted him. Auburn curls and purple-eyed.

He gave her a dry look. "What do you want?"

She giggled, giving him a flirty look. "Care to join me for lunch?" She inquired seductively, subtly advancing to show off her cleavage.

He rolled his eyes before it changed into a sarcastic _'Really?'_ look. Is this girl serious? He sighed exasperatedly, he could already feel a huge headache coming.

The best way to deal with this is to spoke plainly or better yet, just ignore her. But from the way she acts, it wouldn't work. She's one of those spoiled brats who didn't learn the word 'no'.

"Can't." He uttered simply.

He was about to face the front once more when she grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh, come on. Akira-kun, is it? My treat." She purred. "There's also a sweet dessert if you want to." She winked and he immediately understood what she's implying.

He looked at her, a bit disgusted. "No thanks. I'd rather eat nothing at all."

"Aww, don't be like that Akira-kun~" She cooed. "Why are you playing hard to get?" She whined coquettishly, as if that'll make him utterly in love with her.

"Hime-sama, I thought you like Raiden-sama." Another girl, probably one of the purple-eyed's lackeys, stated in confusion.

Hime-sama? Akira looked skeptical at the title. Princess? Is that her name? Or she likes being called that like a typical spoiled brat?

"Shut up." She commanded and the girl silently retreated back at her seat. She let out an annoying high-pitch laugh. "Don't you remember, Rei? Me and Raiden were old news now." She threatened Rei with her eyes.

As if that wasn't obvious enough. Akira rolled his eyes, tired of the drama.

"Yes, of course, Hime-sama." Rei nodded.

'Hime-sama' nodded back, satisfied. As if remembering that they still had an audience, she gasped in surprise. But Akira could tell that it was fake.

She turned to him, again. "Anyway, nevermind that Akira-kun. I still haven't told you my name. I'm Himeko Shirogane, but you can call me mine." She winked while biting her red lip.

"Heck, no." He blurted out, internally grimacing at the corny pick-up line.

Himeko pouted in response, but she just looked like a duck in his perspective. "Fine, I won't force you. But think about it, okay?"

At the same time, the bell rang. _Phew! Talk about a good timing._

The so-called princess waved at him before sashaying away. He groaned internally.

_Just... great. How will I survive this hellhole now?!_

"Hey, let's go." He heard his sister called out. "Miyako will join us, by the way," Kaoru added as an afterthought.

"Hn." He hummed in agreement, utterly tired of what happened. He stood up lazily, putting his backpack in his right shoulder.

Kaoru looked at him, confused. "What happened to you?"

Akira defeatedly sighed. "A bitch ruined a good book."


	6. Miyako I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But no matter, she knows—she believes that someday, she'll finally found a place that she could truly call her home.

Miyako Goutokuji hummed happily to herself. It was her first time attending an academy, and people had already been so nice.

She should have done this a very long time ago, if she knew that it would be this fun. It was definitely more exciting than just studying alone at home.

Mr. Hiroto Kuroma, the principal, and Ms. Keane Akiyama, their homeroom teacher, were both very kind and made her feel welcome.

And of course she wouldn't dare forget Kaoru-senpai and her brother, Matsubara-senpai, who were her fellow transfer students and first friends. _Friends._ Her heart warmed at the thought.

It was without a doubt, the best decision she'd ever made. She was certain that she will not regret it for the rest of her life.

She felt giddy as she thought about what would happen from now on. Study dates, going to each other's houses, and just generally having a good time. Ahh! She can't wait to experience how a normal teenager spends his time. Where do high schoolers go to when they have their free time, anyway?

She was suddenly snapped out of her daydreams by a voice.

"Miyako? You coming?" Kaoru-senpai called out with Matsubara-senpai in tow. They were both standing idly beside the door as if waiting for someone.

_Waiting for her..._ Her mind whispered. As soon as she registered the thought, she finally remembered that she would be joining the Matsubara twins for lunch. Kaoru-senpai invited her earlier, and she was just delighted to agree.

"H-Hai!"

Miyako scrambled around her seat, shoving her things back in her bag. It was messy and very unladylike, her mother would throw a fit once she got ahold of this sight. No matter, she will just arrange it properly later. The most important thing right now is... lunch time with her friends.

She stood up, and walked towards the twins. All the while, a wide smile gracing her lips and it seems to be getting wider and wider by the minute.

Adjusting the strap of her bag, she turned towards them. "Let's go!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Kaoru-senpai lightly smiled at her while Matsubara-senpai said nothing. Miyako was alright with that, though. She doesn't mind it too much. In fact, he seems annoyed from the looks of it and such, she didn't want to disturb his peace and quiet.

"I have a question for you, Kaoru-senpai..." She whispered at the walking teen beside her. She didn't want to be heard by the twin brother. Good thing that he wasn't paying them any attention, as he seems to be deep in thought.

"What is it?" The older girl asked, although her green eyes were looking straight and not at her, still, she knows that she's listening.

"Ne, is that... Matsubara-senpai's real eye color?" She queried hesitantly, almost waiting for the backlash that she will receive for asking such a sensitive question.

But she was curious... And she was not quick enough to stopped herself from asking. The words already came out and she could not exactly take it back.

The older teen beside her froze up but she didn't notice it. Instead, in her point of view, Kaoru Matsubara merely gulped nervously before rubbing a hand against the back of her neck.

"Yes... it is..." She answered her, her voice soft and small, and as unhesitant as hers was.

Miyako's eyes widened and she gasped in delight. "Really?! Oh wow!"

Kaoru-senpai flinched and looked surprised at her reaction, as if she was not expecting it.

Her head tilted in thought because of that, isn't it the normal reaction though? Once you met someone with a unique eye color like Matsubara-senpai, the normal reaction would be wonder, curiosity, and in awe, does it not?

Besides, the twins have such beautiful eyes, she was a bit envious! Matsubara-senpai's only stood out more because of the rare color, but Kaoru-senpai's were pretty too! Rubies and Peridots. Such vibrant gems. Moreover, they were the colors of a jolly holiday that she always look forward to.

Christmas!

Oh, how she love Christmas! The family were always complete by then, and they would spend it with each other. The manor was full of life every time, and she wished that the time would stop so that she could treasure those moments.

"His eyes were so pretty," Miyako admitted bashfully at her companion. "They were glittery, like a ruby," She continued, her smile brightening. "How I wish my eyes were like that... but I would still prefer my own eye color though." She giggled.

As beautiful as the color red was, she personally adores the color blue. Just like the shade of her favorite thing in the world: the sky. No matter when or where, the sky was always the same. A calming hue of blue every morning, a vibrant blue at noon, the darkest shade of navy after sunset, and sometimes, it goes grayish-blue because of the raindrops.

And when the sky cleared up after a storm, a rainbow will appear which only highlights the blueness of the sky.

She turned towards the older girl, only to find her mouth was parted slightly and she was looking at her in astonishment.

"Oh! Yours were very pretty too, Kaoru-senpai!" Miyako added hastily, she had almost forgotten about her. "They were bright and refreshing, like the morning dew against the grassy plains."

The green-eyed teen turned her gaze away in embarrassment. "...Thanks..." A hint of pink could be seen in her cheeks, if you look closely enough.

She giggled once more. "You're welcome!"

The three teens arrived at the cafeteria and they found a small table at a side. The twins went to the counter to buy their lunch. Miyako brought her own lunch, and so she was left alone in their table, patiently waiting for the other two so they could finally start eating.

She was merely glancing around her surroundings. Everything was just so interesting to her. Her sky blue eyes would dart around from group to group of students. It was surely an eye-opener to her. The scenario she was currently seeing was different from the usual gatherings that her parents forced her to attend to.

It was the exact opposite of what she's used to. Still, it may be different, but it's a good different. She was looking forward to learn more.

"Hey."

She blinked in confusion as a brown-haired teenage boy took a seat in front of her, and it was supposed to be Kaoru-senpai's seat too. He has chocolate brown eyes and he seems to be a year or two older than her. She doesn't find him familiar and she guessed that they were not classmates at all.

A senpai, maybe? Or perhaps, from another class?

"Hello...?" She greeted reluctantly, letting out a polite smile.

"You're beautiful. What's your name?" He asked with a smile that showed his perfect white teeth.

She fiddled with her hands for a bit, slightly uncomfortable at the vibes she was getting from him. Still, he was not doing anything wrong and was only asking for her name.

"My name is Miyako Goutokuji. It's a pleasure to meet you... uhm, senpai." She didn't know how to address him as he still haven't said his name.

His smile widened. "Can I get your number?"

"Pardon?" She blinked.

"I like to know your number," He repeated, waving his phone in the air as if proving a point.

_But what point exactly?_ Miyako frowned in thought.

"Do you mean my favorite number or something...?" Her voice trailed off quietly, afraid that she guessed wrong. She didn't understand what he's talking about really. Why would he want to know her favorite number?

The guy laughed, like she had just uttered the funniest joke he'd ever heard in his entire life. What's so funny? Was it something that she said?

Then, when he's finally done of his laughing fit, the guy winked. "I'll laugh at that. Way to fend off a guy like me, pretty. I'm liking you even more."

"Oh... uhm..." Darting her gaze, she was looking at anything but him. She was not expecting someone like this. He's making her really uncomfortable. She just hoped that Kaoru-senpai and Matsubara-senpai would be here soon.

And what was she supposed to reply to that, actually?

"What do you think you're doing, mister?"

Miyako instantly relaxed at the sight of the twins. They were sporting the same frowns, but while Matsubara-senpai were looking coldly at the guy, Kaoru-senpai straight up glared at him.

The guy had his arms in the air, as if surrendering. "Whoa, relax. I was just asking for her number, no big deal."

"Oh, yeah?" Kaoru-senpai's voice held a hidden challenge. "Well, sorry to say bud, but her number isn't exactly your business, is it?" Her brows were furrowed, and her peridot green eyes looked a shade darker than normal.

_She's a bit scary, but she's very strong!_ Miyako thought, admiring the older girl silently. _Just like someone I know..._

"Scram!" She hissed. The poor guy looked so afraid and terrified that he almost pissed himself. He ran back to his friends before they went out of their sights.

Miyako let out a relieved sigh and looked gratefully at the older girl as the twins sat in front of her. "Thank you, Kaoru-senpai. I didn't really know what to say and why is he asking for my favorite number anyway?" Her forehead wreathed in confusion.

They had already started eating by then. Kaoru-senpai choked on her sandwich while Akira-senpai almost spouted the water he's been drinking.

He coughed wildly. "Are you kidding me, blondie?!" He asked between the coughs. He was looking at her unbelievably.

Meanwhile, the other twin were merely staring at her, as if scrutinizing her. After a few seconds, Kaoru-senpai shook her head at her and she seems to be... amused?

She was confused even more.

"Was it something I said...?"

"Hah. I guess you're serious as hell," Matsubara-senpai commented, shaking his head like what his twin had done. "I can't hardly believe it, tsk." He continued his monologue.

"Eh?" Miyako cried out, tilting her head in puzzlement. What are they talking about...?

"Akira..." The girl gave her twin a pointed look to which he responded with a dry look. Generally, he just looked so done with everything.

"Gee, Kaoru, you're too protective of your little friend right here..." His usual stoic voice took a slight mocking tone before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

She simply glared as a retort. Miyako shivered in fright at the sight, but Matsubara-senpai acted as if it was nothing. He just continued in eating nonchalantly.

The ravenette rolled her eyes heavenward. "Ignore the nerd, Miyako..." She muttered to which her twin responded with a sharp, "Oi!"

"Anyway, he was not asking for your favorite number. He was talking about your phone number," Kaoru-senpai patiently explained to her.

Oh, so that's what it was. She nodded in understanding. Still, why would he want her phone number and besides...

"I do not own a phone, though." She replied, before taking a bite of her packed lunch. She watched as the twins, once again, choked on their food.

She instantly held a bottled water in her hands. "Are you guys alright?" Frowning lightly, she offered it to them which they waved off.

They looked so surprised at what she revealed. She wondered why. Is it really that unusual not owning her own phone? Her mother and father doesn't like her carrying of the sort. It'll only distract her, they said. That's why she only has her computer at their home, but even then, her movements were all monitored.

"Hah. The girl who has it all doesn't even have her own phone. What's next, Kaoru is actually a girly girl?" The redheaded drawled on, a small smirk was etched in his face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" His twin sarcastically laughed, rolling her eyes. "As if you're one to talk, nerd." This time, she's the one who has a smirk painted on her face.

"I'm not a nerd," He sternly stared at her. "I just like reading. As far as I know, it wasn't a crime to read," He said in defense.

Kaoru deadpanned. "You always have a book within four feet of you, even when you're showering."

"And? Your point is?" Akira asked, raising a brow.

Meanwhile, Miyako didn't know what to do. She merely stared at the twins who were currently bantering. Matsubara-senpai. Kaoru-senpai. Matsubara-senpai. Kaoru-senpai. It's like watching a debate, or a scene in the movies wherein the siblings were bickering. But that just shows how much they love each other!

She sighed in bliss. "Aww! You really do love each other! How cute!" She couldn't help but cooed at the adorable sight.

"We do not!" The twins both disagreed at her idea.

That just makes her more giddy! She giggled. "Now you're reading each other's minds!" She pointed out, clapping her hands in excitement.

"No, we don't!" The twins, once again, chorused.

"Stop copying me!"

"You're the one whose copying me."

"No, I'm not. You are!"

"We both know that it's you."

"It's you!"

"No, it's you."

"You!"

"You."

"You!"

"You."

Miyako sweatdropped. Their little bantering had turned into high levels of shouting, at least in Kaoru-senpai's side. Matsubara-senpai was just so calm and never did once raised his voice against his twin.

"Ugh! You're insufferable!"

"Oh yeah? Then you're intolerable."

"That's the same thing!"

"What do you know, dear sister? After all, we were both cut from the same cloth."

They continued their remarks and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. It's like they forgot that they still have a companion with them. While Miyako was thinking on how to disperse their little quarrel, she couldn't help but wonder if this was just a normal occurence between siblings.

After all, her older brother weren't like that with her. _At least in the past, he wasn't._

Her gaze went down to the small unopened container on the table. Right! Her expression brightened considerably. She could try with this!

She opened the container and held it up in front of her, towards the vision of the twins. "Want some strawberries?" She spoke up.

That got their attention. Matsubara-senpai was quick in getting one and all she knows is that he was already chewing one while his hand was about to take another. "Thanks, blondie."

And just like that, the twins stopped their unusual display of affection. It was as if nothing happened as they returned in peacefully eating their lunch.

Was the scene earlier even happened...? No one will be able to guess, with the way they were acting right now.

When Matsubara-senpai was about to finish his meal, his twin was quick enough to gave him a bottled water. While Kaoru-senpai was busy in enjoying her sandwich, her twin was there to wipe away her food's remains in her face.

Miyako could only smile fondly at their bond. They were only insulting each other a while ago, but look at them now. They truly care for each other. The love between the siblings can be felt even from miles away.

_If only..._ Her heart ached at the thought.

Still, she kept those emotions locked away. Locked in the deepest part of her heart. No key would be able to open it, with how tightly guarded it is.

She continued chatting happily with the twins on the duration of their lunch. It was not much. They did not even talk about their personal matters, only about trivial things. Even so, she was happy.

Ah, so this is what it feels like to have friends. Real friends. No more pretends, just being genuine is enough.

Ah, so this is what it feels to be in the background. Stepping away from the spotlight. Leaving her heiress status, and transforming to an ordinary girl.

Ah, so this is what it feels to be free. Free from endless expectations and free from the cage they call her home.

Home.

It was such a disgrace to the word to be able to be compared to her cage. It was a beautiful cage, indeed. However, it only made her feel like a bird with a pair of clipped wings.

But no matter, she knows—she believes that someday, she'll finally found a place that she could truly call her home.

Her warm gaze went to the twins. One was earnestly listening to her, while the other looked uninterested, but still keeping an ear out.

_Only time would tell but maybe, she finally found it, after all._

After they finished eating, they immediately took off towards their classroom. The bell was about to rang once again in a few minutes, signaling the end of their lunch time. Naturally, they all do not want to be late.

"Miyako..."

She instantly perked up from her seat. "Yes, Kaoru-senpai?"

"I noticed earlier"—Kaoru-senpai put an elbow against her desk, as she leaned a side of a cheek in her hand—"your seatmate kept looking at you."

Her brows furrowed at what she heard. She blinked in confusion. "You mean, yourself?"

The older girl let out a half-cough and a half-laugh at her remark. She was looking at her in amusement. "The other one."

Miyako's mouth formed an 'o'. That's right, Kaoru-senpai wasn't her only seatmate. Why didn't she think of that? She was just so excited in having her first friend, that she didn't even notice her other seatmate.

"Maybe I should talk to her later!" She exclaimed in response. She'll be having her third friend, this she was sure of!

And the time couldn't be more right, when a redheaded girl followed by a blond boy went in. The girl went straight to her seat, beside her while the boy went at the back.

Miyako's eyes brightened. So this was her seatmate!

The redhead felt her staring and she shyly glanced at her, giving her the view of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She tentatively smiled which only made her more radiant in the heiress' eyes.

Her eyes were so...

She couldn't find a word that would perfectly describe it.

Even the rarest of gems paled in comparison to the color of her orbs. It was so enchanting. So unique. So her.

It absolutely suited her, she could tell.

She opened her mouth to speak, about to introduce herself and ask for the pink sapphire's owner's name.

However, a familiar figure from the door entered her peripheral vision, stopping her from saying anything.

Her eyes widened in shock and she was frozen in the spot. Her heartbeat doubled in fright. Her palms were sweating and even her lips were slightly trembling.

No. No. No.

Why is he here, too...?

It's all over.

And just like that... she was reminded of her own standing.

Her fantasy shattered, sweeping her back to reality. And once again, her dreams never reach forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be out by December or so. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, it'll be Butch's point of view by then so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Stay safe, always!


End file.
